1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatuses generally include an intermediate transfer belt. A toner image formed on a photoreceptor is first transferred to the intermediate transfer belt and then the image is transferred from the intermediate transfer belt to a recording medium.
Jam processing methods have been proposed for conveying a recording medium present in the image forming apparatus having the above-described configuration to a jam processing position without subsequently transferring a toner image formed on the intermediate transfer belt, when a jam occurs (e.g. see Japanese Patent No. 4909206). Because recording media are gathered as blank sheets on which toner images have not been transferred when a jam occurs, a user can perform a jam processing without get his/her hands dirty from the toner on the recording medium.